Two Steps Back
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot scene filler for NCIS 15X22 "Two Steps Back" Spoiler Alert. An old friend from the BAU visits Abby's hospital room.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n Spoilers ahead! This is an added scene between Jimmy's visit and when Abby wakes up. A friend comes to visit and to try and talk Abby back to the world._**

Tim glanced up when the door to Abby's hospital room opened slowly. A man walked in, and Tim rose to meet him. They stared at each other, then Tim grabbed his friend into a hug, and slapped him on the back. "Spencer," he said in a broken voice. "You didn't have to come."

"How could I stay away?"

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid pulled back and ran his hands through his disordered hair. He wore a wrinkled blue shirt under a brown corduroy jacket and dark brown slacks. His tie hung askew around his neck, and his eyes were full of suppressed anger and terrible sorrow that mirrored Tim's expression.

"I'm glad you're here," Tim said and turned back to Abby.

Spencer addressed her hospital bed for the first time and his face twisted, then went completely blank. "Abby," he whispered. "Why?"

"They say if she doesn't wake up in the first forty-eight hours –"

Tim trailed off and looked at Spencer for the answer to his unspoken fear.

"Tim," Spencer said kindly as one of his long fingers brushed the blanket covering Abby with the gentleness of a father with a child. "I could quote you a mountain of medical statistics supporting the position that she won't wake, and then I could quote every statistic why she will. I won't because you know the odds as well I as do and you know Abby. She will come back to us."

"Jimmy said much the same thing about two hours ago."

"Then, believe it's true. I'm sure he told you that talking to her will help."

Tim brushed his hands over his face. "I told Jimmy I didn't know where to start, but after he left I did start, and I'd still be at it had you not come in."

"I can leave," Spencer offered.

"No, don't go. You know what Abby would say if I chased you out of here.

Spencer smiled, gulped back a laugh that wanted to be a sob. "She'd tell you off in a heartbeat. That's why I know she'll come back because Abby Scuito never let anyone get the better of her."

Tim finally smiled. "Yeah, she doesn't take prisoners. I need her, Spencer. Delilah and I need her to be crazy Aunt Abby to our kids, the one they go to when they've made a major mistake and are terrified to come to us."

Spencer smirked. "I can hear her telling you to cut them some slack and that it'll never happen again."

Tim swallowed hard against the desire to laugh. He couldn't laugh in this place, not yet, not until Abby opened her eyes and they found the bastard responsible. "She would say it after giving the guilty party a serious talking to and making them feel ashamed and loved at the same time."

Spencer sighed. "You look like hell, Tim. Go take a break."

"I can't," Tim said. "I need to stay with her."

"If you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for me. I need to talk to her. Just for a minute, please."

Tim nodded and moved wearily to the door. "I better give Delilah an update. I'll be back soon."

After the door closed behind McGee, Spencer sat and reached for one of Abby's hands. "Hey Abbs, it's me, Spencer. They told me you're critical and if you don't wake up soon… I can't say it," he sighed. You must come back because I need you, too. You've been a godsend since I left prison. I can't begin to thank you for everything you've done for my mom. You give totally of yourself, Abby. You astound me with your kindness, caring and your strength. I need that in my life."

Spencer waited for her eyes to open, but life isn't like a movie or television show. She didn't open her eyes, so he decided to bring out a bribe. "You'd better wake up Abby because I checked with my contact at the Globe and they're planning an Edgar Allen Poe movie night on Halloween. I know how much you like the old classics, especially the American Film Company versions starring Vincent Price. Greg promised me two prime tickets for the entire marathon."

Spencer reached out and smoothed back Abby's bangs, and still, she didn't open her eyes. "All right, you leave me no choice. If you don't open your eyes, I will tell Garcia how stubborn you're acting, and she'll erase your cyber life. Now, I know you could get it all back in a heartbeat, but do you want the inconvenience?"

Abby didn't move, and no sound but the click of the ventilator and the rise and fall of her chest gave a clue that she lived. "Oh, Abby, please don't go. I'm not ready for you to leave. Please stay."

The door to the room opened, and Spencer swiped at his eyes. Tim came in, still talking on his phone, and didn't see the tears. "Yeah, I'll tell him for you. Love you."

"Delilah said to tell you hello and sends her love."

"Thanks," Spencer said. "Please convey the same back to her."

"You okay," Tim said.

"Yeah, just thinking about how you never think that the ones you love might go, and then, in a heartbeat, they're gone." Spencer snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

"You want to stay."

"No," Spencer said. "I want to go out there, find the son of a bitch that did this and put a bullet in his brain."

Tim flinched in surprise, then nodded his head. "I agree. I put my faith in Gibbs and the team. They'll find him."

"I hope you're right," Spencer said. "Listen, I'd like to stay, but I can't sit in here and stare at her, willing her to wake up. I have to do something, or I'll go nuts."

"I'll watch for both of us," Tim said.

"Thank you, Tim. If you need anything, or if she wakes –"

"I will call you, I promise."

Spencer shook Tim's hand, then pulled the other man in for another backslapping hug. "The same goes for you, Spencer. You know I'm always there for you."

"I know. Thank you."

Spencer left, and Tim resumed his perch next to Abby's bed. "I hope you can hear me," he said softly. "You have to wake up because of Spencer's counting on you. We're _all_ counting on you."

Abby didn't open her eyes, so Tim sat back in his chair and resumed his watch over her. She would wake up, and when she did, he'd be there ready to listen and to love, like family.


End file.
